Your Hearts Will Glow
by captainvegemite
Summary: On the 4th of July weekend, the squad reflects on everything that lead to that moment in time - the good and the bad. Tag to 4x04, because I couldn't help myself. Team!fic with a helping of Shandy. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey all! I CAN'T EVEN WITH ALL THE SHANDY THIS WEEK.**

 **Despite the fact that my ship is sailing and I'm dying, I decided to make this a teamfic as well.**

 **I was listening to Thyra's acoustic cover of Firework while writing this. It kind of fits the aesthetic I was going for.**

 **Anyway, have fun. NEXT WEEK, WE ALL DIE OF THE FEELS.**

 **Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

 **colonelvegemite**

* * *

The elevator opened to a darkened sky, illuminated only by the crisp light of the moon, stars and the streetlamps below. As per usual, the motion sensors in the vine-covered rooftop courtyard weren't working; the few present inhabitants moved around aimlessly, occasionally bumping into each other as well as the pot plants as they sought the best view. While the rooftop of 4411 Los Feliz Boulevard wasn't exactly Party Central on the fourth of July, the Major Crimes division were cheering as they moved to the southeast corner of the building.

Putting down the pizzas, Amy and Julio leaned against the sturdy railing, elbows resting on the cool metal with their bottles of summer shandy firmly balanced in their hands. Both detectives felt the weight of the last few months lift off their shoulders, both metaphorically and literally - her breathing became relaxed as his eyes drifted shut, each taking in the sounds of the city they all called home.

Both were wondering simply how their choices had lead them to this moment, but neither would admit it. Both had seen mankind's atrocities and sins; Amy in Afghanistan as a soldier, Julio in Los Angeles. They knew a lot about each other. What she would order from the Asian takeout place on West 7th, what he would pick from a box of Dunkin' Donuts if they were offered - but he was realising that there was still so much the squad didn't know about her. But then again, they'd only been working with her for a little under three years (he'd been working with the guys for close to eleven). The fact she was such an integral part of the team regardless of her short tenure was pretty remarkable.

Mike slid his glasses up to rest on his forehead, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Less than a week ago, the entire squad had been incredibly accommodating as he came to grips with what he had done to Felix Koster – but the mere fact he wasn't simply told to "man up" astounded him. Of course, he didn't have to put three bullets in anyone back in the day in SID, but the thought of drawing a deadly weapon on someone was vastly different from pulling the trigger.

Settling back in his deck chair, he viewed this moment in time as nothing short of a miracle. In his twenty-something years on the force, he'd never felt such a sense of freedom to discuss anything with his colleagues; no, scratch that. They were his family. There was a distinct reason why he was constantly asked to invite Uncles Flynn and Provenza to Kevin's college baseball games. There was a reason why Cathy's grocery list often included ingredients to make brownies for the squad. He may be getting older, his kids may be leaving the nest, but Lieutenant Tao had never felt so close to a group of people. Ever.

"Hey, guys?" Buzz asked, drink in hand as he strolled leisurely from the fire exit. He could read these people relatively well by now, considering the hours on end they spent together – he could tell they were all caught up in the excitement of it all, so it was no surprise he went unnoticed. Reflecting on the events of the past forty-eight hours, the newest reserve officer's conscience was full. He didn't want to miss the game either. He wasn't going to apologise for his actions, but he couldn't help feeling guilty.

All eyes were drawn towards the eastern sky as it exploded.

The fireworks were magnificent, but Provenza couldn't help thinking about something that Patrice told him; the fact that they were a metaphor for life itself. It was pointless to launch every spark at the same time, going out in a single blaze of glory – but to pace the show out, plodding along until reaching the next peak. His own life reflected that. But, considering what they were going to do tonight, it wouldn't be a bad way to go.

The night sky was ablaze with a myriad of sparkling colours, licks of red and green interlaced with gold. Bright blue streams shimmered as they fell back towards the stadium below. Andy stepped with Sharon as she attempted to get a better vantage point on the south side, her jacket remaining unzipped as she struggled with keeping the blue Dodgers cap on; his hands came up to fasten it back to her head. He simply shrugged at her and she grinned. She wouldn't acknowledge it, but she was tipsy.

One sideways glance, and he was lost. Her entire face was radiant at the sight of the fireworks, her hands gently resting in front of her against her thighs. In that moment, the only thing more brilliant than the shots across the sky was her smile. Sparks reflecting in her glasses, she had hat hair, and it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Andy was beginning to realize something – Provenza was right, even if he was yelling absurdities about "getting idiots to fix the damn lighting in this building, _Captain_ ". The game was an excuse to ask Sharon out. He didn't deny it. To hell with the old man anyway, what did he know?

Taking a step to stand directly behind her, she leaned backwards into the crook of his shoulder; before his rational mind could catch up, both of his arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, and he leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. She felt a trickle of tranquillity down her spine as his lips met her skin, completely and utterly content with the warmth of the man she was surrounded by, both physically and metaphorically. The night was absolutely perfect for the two of them. Tilting her head to look up at him, his expression was so soft and loving she thought her heart would burst.

"Some night, huh guys?"

His caring eyes never left hers as he spoke, that signature Flynn smirk back on his face. She felt her eyes close of their own volition, leaning back to put more of her weight on his torso.

It was then that Sharon Raydor realised she was truly in love with her best friend, and she definitely didn't plan on letting him go.


End file.
